Addison Clarke
__NOEDITSECTION__ After having died in a biking accident, Addison was revived and transplanted into a lifelike robotic body. Due to an accident, her human lookalike body was destroyed, forcing her memory core to be transplanted into a security drone. (And that fact doesn't even come close to ending the series of unfortunate events that have led her to the present day.) Adjusting to "life" after death is beginning to take its toll on Addison, however, because the quips won't stop comin'. Nor does the irrational behavior. But there is one thing about her that will never change: her fascination with all things Science! "Humanity’s future lies in the stars. All data proves that we are not alone! We must search for answers and truth in the galaxy at large. Unless it’s dangerous. In which case…. um…. let’s just think about it logically." Strengths Highly Perceptive * You’re quick to detect social cues and physical clues. Keen Eye * Along with your affinity for human perception, you also possess a keen scientific eye that allows you to notice things sooner than most. Robotic Mind * Your brain is now an insanely fast computer processor, and complicated tasks can be completed quickly and efficiently. Mechanical Brain * Your brain is now a computer, allowing you to quickly download knowledge that you might need in any given situation, assuming you can connect wirelessly to something nearby. Robotic Body * Your body is, of course, made of resilient metal. You can handle more than a human can, and you have no pain threshold. A Way With Words * Some would call you eloquent. Some would call you crass. You simply have “a way with words,” as they say. Weaknesses Confusion * WTF just happened? Irrational Behavior * In moments of high stress, you sometimes try irrational things with verve in hopes that your passion will overcome the poor odds. Hesitant * Sometimes it’s fear, sometimes doubt. Suboptimal Design * Your robot body isn’t perfect yet, and there are going to be times when it comes up short compared to the rest of the team. Human Emotion * Your past life’s emotions can sometimes still get the best of you, despite knowing that your cognitive ability comes from a mechanical device. Subplots Human Destiny * Humanity’s destiny is near. Answers are out there. Will you know them when you see them? Protect the Humans * Your priorities have slowly begun to shift, and now you look at not only scientific progress, but also the longevity of the human race. You feel the need to protect them. Fun Facts * here Addison in "The Terminus" Background Details * “''I was in my lab when I got the call that my father Adam’s exploratory mission had failed to report in… My father was everything to me. Even though I’m sure my brother and I came in second to his one true love, ‘space and what lies beyond it…’ Everything I did was for his approval. Studied science and medicine, enlisted in the fleet. I excelled at all of it, because anything short of perfection would be unacceptable to him… It was because of thoughts of my father that I failed to notice the semi drift across the median and barrel right into me. The next thing I knew, I awoke in this body. My consciousness ‘downloaded’ into it''.” (1.2) * “Kevin grabbed two small wires and detached them from the mechanisms in her metal skull, releasing a three inch silver cube made up of other tinier cubes. A dim glow emanated from the metal box as he held it between thumb and forefinger. ‘''Her memory core''.’” (2.1) * “She normally liked to stir things up to keep things light-hearted when out in the field, spending much of her time cooped up in labs, but she also had great perception, which was currently telling her that now was not the time for tomfoolery.” (3.1) * “This dark, creepy, alien death ship was fascinating, and there was so much she wanted to touch around every corner, so many samples she wished she could study.” (4.1) * “She knew that any emotions that she felt were simply programmed into her memory core, to help make her feel more human, but that didn’t make the sensation any less real.” (5.3) * “…she knew that if she were still in her human body, her stomach would flutter at the thought of getting a glimpse of what Magellan’s team had seen on that icy planet.” (5.3) * “Kevin had always been the more rational one of the family. But sometimes she wished he would just take a leap of faith…” (5.3) * “She had never spent much time in any ship’s lounge, preferring to stay in her lab or find something else to do for fun — she found she didn’t often have much in common with the other soldiers on the ship, but seeing the lounge in this state still brought sadness to her.” (6.1) * “The way her father’s face lit up upon realization that his “princess” was here too… Most parents would be horrified to learn their child had died – twice – and had been transplanted into a machine, but not this man. He grabbed the orb and hugged it with all of his might. He fawned over her, even in her current state, and had seemingly forgotten Kevin even existed.” (6.2) * “''Stock, wake up! I didn’t just die a third time for nothing''!” (7.2) * "She was uneasy because things no longer felt right. Human things. Like emotions. She understood emotions, and she possessed memories of how the human body reacted when faced with each of these emotions, but she didn’t truly feel them anymore. She used to be cautious and reserved, albeit socially awkward. But now, she just felt reckless." (10.1) * “A filter slid over her eye, and she swept her scanner across the damage.” (10.2) * “She noticed the beads of sweat running down Scott’s face and wished she had hands to help dab his skin for him. She could tell he was getting tired; she’d been in his position before, but in the controlled confines of her Bio classroom. Never out in the field. She wasn’t a medical doctor, but she’d still been through a lot of the same classes.” (11.1) * “She wasn’t able to explain why she was feeling agitated, because for all intents and purposes, she shouldn’t feel anything at all. With each passing day, she learned more and more that she didn’t truly understand what it meant to be an Artificial Human Intelligence.” (44.1) * “Star Commander Zhao was intending to wipe the “faulty Dauntless AI,” but what Jiaying didn’t know was that doing so would be the end of Addison. Forever. This made her more afraid than she’d been in a long time. She was always able to be a bit reckless, knowing that her memory core could be downloaded into a new chassis, whatever form it might take. But this…” (44.1) * “When that realization dawned on her, it became clear that she felt more human than machine. She was alive. In a robotic body, true – but she was still alive. She felt her mechanical heart flutter a bit, a newfound vigor flowing within.” (44.1) Important Story Events * Her body took collateral damage when the shuttle was sniped, and she ceased to function. (1.2) * Theo transplanted her memory core into one of the shuttle's security drones, turning her into a hovering orb. (2.1) * Addy starts calling Stock “Cujo,” because she’s the team’s “guard dog.” (4.1) * Reunited with Adam, her father that they thought had been killed in the Magellan mission two-and-a-half years ago. (6.1) * “''I’m the one that ordered the procedure to have Addison put into an android after I heard about her accident''.” --Adam Clarke (6.2) * In an effort to save Stock, Addison’s orb is damaged by Riser. “The drone was no longer completely spherical, with a 3 inch flattened surface along its center.” (7.2) * In the quiet of outer space, she starts to have an existential crisis, no longer knowing whether her emotions are real or a programmed response. Is she still Addy, or is she now simply AC-246? (10.1) Back to Characters Category:Characters